


Isolation

by LoganLight



Series: Adrigami Week [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganLight/pseuds/LoganLight
Summary: Being alone stings far worse after finding companionship.As Adrien and Kagami are now discovering.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Adrigami Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572823
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of Adrigami Week.

Adrien played listlessly on the piano. His features reflected the melancholy tune that echoed through his room and out the hall.

If Plagg was awake he'd certainly protest the chosen song. But they'd had a tough battle and his kwami slept off a gluttonous meal.

A brief smile crossed Adrien's lips before the oppressive silence of his too large room stifled it.

He was used to being alone. Even if the isolation chafed more now than before... Before them. Before her.

_Kagami._

Every moment with her was filled with more life than he remembered _ever_ being in these walls. Even before. She was filled with so much passion for everything she did.

Kagami brought out the side of himself he'd been taught to hide. And from the way she opened up around him, Adrien thought he did the same for her.

Before, they were alone. Together, they were free. So, to go from such genuine connection back to _this!?_

The piano clanged as he slammed his fingers on the keys. Plagg muttered in his sleep but didn't wake. Adrien stared at the black and white instrument.

He didn't want to be alone again.

* * *

Kagami fired her arrow expertly into the target's bullseye. It sank deep next to the other arrows she had shot into it.

Kagami's brow furrowed. She nocked another arrow, steadied her breathing, and fired again. Bullseye.

The crease between her eyes deepened. Kagami grabbed a handful of arrows and held them in her hand so she wouldn't have to reach into her quiver for them.

The archery range was deserted except for her, which gave her free reign. She removed the cumbersome quiver to ease her movements.

Keeping her targets in focus Kagami released arrow after arrow. Each less than a second apart, one for every target in range, every one a bullseye.

She had barely exerted herself but her breath came in short gasps nonetheless.

Why?

Why couldn't she focus? Her thoughts kept drifting from the task at hand. It wasn't like her to allow her mind to wander.

She was perfectly focused when Adrien came to see her practice... Wait.

She remembered his encouraging grin. How it lit up his face and filled her with warmth. Kagami was great at archery. She knew that. And still she'd shown off. Sought the praise of a novice in archery.

How his eyes widened in wonder at her skill. _She_ caused that! She-

The bow slipped from her grasp. She looked around at the archery range. It was empty. Kagami had full reign of the place.

She started a bit as her ringtone pulled her from her thoughts.

Collecting herself she answered it without seeing the caller. "Yes?"

"Kagami?" Adrien's voice greeted her.

"Adrien." How interesting, the way just his voice was enough to ease some of her tension.

"I'm sorry about calling you during practice." He sounded nervous. "Is this a bad time? Of course, it's a bad time, sorry. I'll call back later."

"No!" She replied a bit too quickly. "No, that's alright. I'm taking a break."

"Oh. Oh good. That's good."

"Was there a reason you're calling me?"

He laughed self-deprecatingly. "No. I guess not," he admitted. "This is gonna sound corny but... I just wanted to hear your voice."

Kagami felt heat flood her cheeks and she was sure Adrien was just as red.

"Is that weird? That's weird, right?"

"It is not," she reassured him. "I was just thinking of you."

Kagami could practically hear Adrien's blush deepen. "R-really?" he asked.

"Y-yes."

He was silent for a moment. "Does it feel like you've taken a step forward while everything else stays in place?" he asked suddenly.

Kagami sat cross-legged on the ground.

She thought of her mother. Despite knowing about her relationship with Adrien Tomoe continued to act as she always did. No concession was made. The time they spent in fencing practice and at high-class functions was expected to be enough.

No thought was given to Kagami's needs or desires. And in the back of her mind Kagami knew it would be that way. But still. She'd hoped.

"Kagami?"

"Yes," she admitted. "We've advanced together but no one seems to notice. They do not acknowledge that the field has changed. That... _we_ have changed."

"You don't think I'm overthinking this?" he asked, doubt creeping into his voice. "Maybe if we talked to them?"

"A warrior must always be aware of her surroundings. If they haven't noticed the change then..." Here Kagami took a breath. She wasn't in the habit of criticizing her mother and it did not come easily. "Then they are not paying sufficient attention!"

Adrien understood what she meant. Their parents may not consciously realize that they gave so little time to their children. But that didn't mean it wasn't purposeful.

"... I had dinner with Father yesterday," Adrien stated.

Kagami wondered what it said of them. That her first instinct was to congratulate him. Despite the forced hope in his tone.

"We talked about the upcoming photo shoots... Or he talked about them and I listened. I asked if I could see you Friday! ... Um, he said I shouldn't let myself be distracted from my duties... Then he had to leave because something came up. I-"

Kagami waited as Adrien took a shuddering breath. His voice cracked and her heart threatened to follow.

"I sat there... and I thought... I thought about how _alone_ I felt! How... it wasn't this bad when he didn't _show up!_ ... I thought about how Father was _right there!_ And I felt less alone when he wasn't..."

"... Mother is always there," Kagami began. "She always makes sure to observe my progress. Her instruction is invaluable. I am the swordswoman I am today because of her."

Adrien listened to the small variations in tone that people who didn't know Kagami mistook for stoicism. Which easily rose in volume.

"Yet, there are times I forget that she is my Mother and not just my trainer. There are times when I wish we did not have the formality of strangers! Times Mother's presence was an ominous shadow that-"

Kagami breathed deeply.

"... Times you perform an exercise perfectly and they say nothing," Adrien stated softly. "Leaving you alone without a word."

"Times your best performance is _lacking_ ," Kagami continued. "So they remain. Looking over your shoulder until it satisfies their standards. And all that time you are _still_ alone."

Kagami knew that Adrien didn't cry often. She shed more tears than he did despite having more than enough reasons to. So it came as a mild surprise to hear his quiet sobbing.

"A-Adrien?"

"I- I'm sorry! I..."

"Don't apologize." Kagami's voice was thick with her own falling tears. "There is nothing dishonorable about crying. If you need to cry, then cry."

So, he did.

So, they did.


End file.
